


envelope

by komahinaz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hinakoma - Freeform, I wrote this all in one go, Komahina - Freeform, Libraries, Love Letters, M/M, Post-Game, WTF.. THEYRE IN LOVE, hikoma, its 3 am what, post-game sdr2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komahinaz/pseuds/komahinaz
Summary: He didn't have to be a star, but that doesn't mean he wasn't a star to him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 42





	envelope

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO YEAH ITS 3 AM THIS TOO 46 MINUTES EXACTLY UM UM UM YEAH !!!!!
> 
> i got this idea while listening to . hey lover by wabie so
> 
> its pretty rushed and probably bad and i had no idea what i was doing but um gay people /pos
> 
> as always comments and kudos appreciated WOOT WOOT YEAH !!!!!!!!

"Hey, Hinata-kun!"

Running to catch up with Hinata, who was walking at a fairly brisk pace towards his cottage, Komaeda comes to a slow jog next to the other. As Hinata came to an abrupt halt, so did Komaeda, smiling weakly at him with an envelope corner held by his teeth. Hinata sighs with a somewhat playful tone while Komaeda drops the envelope into his own grasp.

"Komaeda." Hinata says in greeting and smiles slightly, fixing his posture to try and mimic the height of the other. Komaeda laughs a bit in response. After all, he was quite a few inches taller than Hinata now. "What, is there something else you'd like to do? I thought a library trip was enough for you."

"Ah, no no no, I'm completely grateful that you decided to spend time with me today! And I mean that, I really do, Hinata-kun." He says in a somewhat rushed tone, smile still plastered on his face. "You just.. forgot a bookmark." He continues as he gestures to the envelope. Hinata's expression falters as he shifts in place, posture adjusting itself once again.

".. Komaeda, I didn't.. have a bookmark."

Komaeda freezes up for a moment as his cheeks darken in the slightest. He probably knew that this was, of course, going to happen, but the moment is different than the thought, is it not? Of course, Hinata doesn't notice, as he's a bit too busy looking at the envelope Komaeda's brought with him.

"If you're just trying to give me.. whatever that could be, then there's really no need to bring it up like how you did." He states. Komaeda stiffens again.

"Ah.. apologies. That was stupid of me, anyways. Taking up your time is something I really shouldn't be doing. You know what? I may just go ba-"

"No no, it's alright! Totally okay! I didn't mean to come off.. like that, in general. I just wanted to say what's on my mind, that's all. No hard feelings. Having you around is nice, regardless. I don't mind your company, Komaeda. You should know that."

Komaeda smiles a bit. Hinata's initial faltering smile grows back to normal. Komaeda smiling was contagious, nowadays, and it was really for no particular reason. 

"I'll take your word for it. Deal?" The other offers, though he immediately retracts his supposed offer. "Ah, wait.. envelope. Here. Don't open it now, though. It's something for you to do yourself. You get me?"

Hinata chuckles. "Yeah, I get you. Catch your drift. Y'know.. that type of terminology." He says, holding up a pair of awkward finger guns. 

Komaeda giggles, "Yeah. That type. Again, again, here." He laughs playfully yet again, holding out the envelope with two fingers. Hinata smiles and takes it. "Look, it's underwhelming, especially since it's written by trash like myself, but.. haha."

"No, I'm sure it'll be great. Give yourself a bit more credit, would you?"

Komaeda snorts, "Sure, alright." He pauses, scratching at his collarbone slightly. "That's.. about all I needed to give you. I lied about the bookmark, if you couldn't obviously tell."

"Yeah, I.. catch your drift."

As the light carefully filtered through the window, moonlight laying in stripes upon Hinata's comforter of his cottage's bed, Hinata sits upon the edge of his bed with the envelope in hand. Komaeda had given him a couple strange things, of course, but a simple envelope was.. more-or-less suspicious, in a way. Not to mention the way he acted as he gave it, the way he talked about it.. but it couldn't be that bad. Not possibly. And Hinata was in no place to be even remotely suspicious of Komaeda's possible course of actions.

It was just an envelope. Just a letter. Just a sheet of paper enveloped in another sheet of paper. Nothing that special. Nothing threatening. Nothing more.

Carefully ripping at the seam of the letter's encasement, Hinata takes out a flimsy sheet of paper from the enclosure. All he does is unfold the letter, not even reading it at first. The sight of a paragraph like that was.. strange. Okay, maybe he could be suspicious. Or threatened. Or both.

Hinata-kun,

I feel like I don't tell you about how much I really do appreciate you enough. You're always there for me when everybody else either just doesn't want to associate with me as a person or is frightened of the things I've done and may or may not do again. But, again, I really do appreciate the fact that you manually decide to spend time with me every day that we've been on this island after everything. The way you talk is mesmerizing, really. I'm not exactly one for long and heartfelt specific messages to people, but I'd always make an exception for you, and I mean that in any circumstance. I just feel really loved around you. Almost like you understand me in a way to make me feel as loved and tolerated as I do, in fact, feel when we're together.

I apologize for this, I do, but I just felt as if I couldn't tell you this specifically in person, hence why it's not happening right now. Sure, I do my own rambles on the spot regularly, but expressing love to one specific person like expressing it for you is hard for me to piece together. It's probably an issue I should fix up.

Nagito

Looking down at whatever he just read, Hinata absentmindedly chuckles once again, clutching the sheet of lined paper with his index finger and thumb as he skims back over the words. Komaeda's handwriting had become more coherent, so it wasn't hard to skim over and over and over again. Every word had so much dire emotion, did it not? 

Though nothing actually indicated what Komaeda could've possibly meant with his words, Hinata stares down at the signature. The large cursive N swooping into the a, to the g, to the i, t, o. It was fairly pretty to look at, really. 

Pushing the paper back into the envelope's casing, Hinata lays upon his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a whole array of thoughts on his mind. Komaeda Nagito was a person that needed alot of analyzing. But at least he felt understood.

Hinata would treat him right. It's what he deserved.


End file.
